honwfandomcom-20200214-history
Conditions
In Heroes of Neverwinter, both enemies and players can have several conditions applied to their characters. Some of these can be beneficial to a player (or enemy creature) while others can be a disadvantage. If you take a look at the picture to the right, some conditions will be stated in the description box at the bottom right corner of the screen while hovering your cursor over a target in a dungeon. Not all conditions are announced however. Whether you are playing your first D&D game or you are a seasoned D&D player, it would be a good idea to understand how different conditions affect both your characters and your opponents in this game before you start adventuring. In some cases, the conditions below do not strictly follow the D&D 4th edition rules. __TOC__ Normal *This is the standard condition of any creature that has no base defensive condition such as immunity. *It is the most misleading condition as a target can be flanked or be resistant/immune to some types of damage without knowing. *It appears in the bottom right description box. Flanked / +Combat Advantage *Occurs when 2 or more allies surround an opponent. *Adjacent allies gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls (bonus does not apply to ranged attacks or powers if the attacking player is not adjacent to the flanked target.) *This condition does not appear in the bottom right description box when hovering over target but normally "+Combat Advantage" hovers in text over an opponent as it becomes flanked. Resistance *Cancels damage of a specific type, such as magical/elemental (fire, cold, poison, necrotic, etc) or even resist all, resist ranged, etc. *Resistances to certain types of damage can be common traits of some creatures according to their race/class. (Undead creatures casting fire spells are usually highly resistant or even immune to ongoing and blast/burst fire damage, etc.) *This condition does not appear in the bottom left description box when hovering over the target. Ongoing Healing *Regenerates hit points to the target at the beginning of the turn. *Is applied to the target after any ongoing damage inflicted by opponents. *This condition appears in the bottom right description box (Note: if ongoing damage > ongoing healing, the difference will be expressed as ongoing damage.) Bloodied *When a creature or player has less than 50% of its total hit points. *This condition appears in the bottom right description box. *Expires when a target resplinished its hit points above 50% or dies. -Combat Advantage *This condition does not appear in the bottom right description box but it does hover over targets in text during turns. *The player suffers a penalty to attack rolls. *More details to be added! Weakened *A weakened charcacter does 50% less damage than normal. *This condition appears in the bottom right description box. *Expires after x turns according to the opponent's attack. Slowed *Target can only move within 2 squares of its position. *Teleportation powers can be used (Fey Step, Dash or Dimension Door.) *Expires after a successful saving throw check or after x amount of turns (according to the opponent's attack) *This condition appears in the bottom right description box. Dazed *The target is limited to 1 standard action OR 1 move action per turn as long as he is dazed AND any amount of non-attacking free actions (a dragonborn's Dragon Breath power counts as 1 standard action) *This condition appears in the bottom right description box. *Expires after a successful saving throw or after x amount of turns (according to the opponent's attack) Knocked Prone / Getting Up *The condition appears as "Prone" before the target's turn. At the target's next turn, the condition changes to "Getting Up". *Target cannot move unless it uses a teleportation power (free action) such as Fey Step, Dash or Dimension Door. If a player teleports next to an opponent while in "Getting Up" condition, he can use any power against him! *Allows 1 standard action without any move action (cannot use a melee attack on a target more than 1 square away) *Free actions can be used. *This condition appears in the bottom right description box. Stunned *A stunned target cannot take any standard or move actions. *Only teleportation powers allow the target to move (Fey Step, Dash or Dimension Door.) *Free actions can be made. *This condition appears in the bottom right description box. *Expires after a successful saving throw or after x amount of turns (according to the opponent's attack) Ongoing Damage *Target suffers ongoing damage (bleeding/physical or magical damage: fire, cold, poison, etc.) *Expires after a successful saving throw check or after x amount of turns (according to the opponent's attack) *This condition appears in the bottom right description box. (Note: if ongoing healing > ongoing damage, the difference will be expressed as ongoing healing.) Vulnerability *Vulnerability makes a target suffer more damage than it would normally take acording to its defenses. *This condition does not appear in the bottom left description box when hovering over the target. Immunity *Is the equivalent of an absolute resistance to specific types of damage or power effects. *Appears as a common default condition of high level (lvl 6-7+) bosses. (ex: Boss - Stun Immune applies. Some bosses (like Drow Judicator and Drow Blademaster) even have a "Boss - Slow, Stun, Weakness Immune" condition by default. *During an encounter, a target can become immune to one or many specific type(s) of damage (ex: elemental (magical) damage such as fire, poison, cold, etc. or broad categories of damage such as all melee or all magic damage (ex: Jack in "Trick or Trap" and Drow Arachnomancer in "Black Dawn Breaks") *This condition appears in the bottom right description box if it is part of a boss' base defenses. It does not appear in the box if the immunity is granted as the result of a power used during an encounter (again, in the case of bosses like Jack and Drow Arachnomancer) *There are no items or powers in Heroes of Neverwinter that grant immunities to players. Dwarves however have knock prone immunity as a racial feature. Dead *The target cannot move or take any actions (quite logically). *This condition appears in the bottom right description box. *Expires for a player once it is resurrected, by using a Potion of Life or a cleric's Raise Dead power. *Creatures cannot be revived by players or other creatures. *Party members cannot advance to the next room at the end of an encounter or complete an adventure if the main character is dead. Dead hired characters can be left behind most of the time and adventures can be completed even if they are dead. Category:Mechanics